


worth waiting for

by liveinfury



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: “I’ll go on a date with you when you get a thousand points in the NHL.”
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 9
Kudos: 238





	worth waiting for

**Author's Note:**

> everything about the Toronto game is a guess. i'm posting this before it ends so he better fucking get that 1000th point tonight. also this is so not edited, my bad on any mistakes.

The first time Patrick and Jonny hook up it’s after they land in Florida for a game against the Panthers. They don’t have practice that day so they spend a few hours at the beach and come back to the hotel sun burnt and sandy.

It’s rushed and frantic. It’s hands and mouths everywhere. It’s panting and grunting. It’s laughing and moaning.

They don’t really talk about it. At some point it just becomes a thing they do. They both acknowledge to each other and to themselves that they’re bisexual, but no feelings are involved in the beginning.

It’s just a friend helping a friend. 

That is until halfway through their second season with the Blackhawks, Patrick starts to develop feelings. Really intense, all encompassing feelings. 

Patrick lies in bed staring at the ceiling as Jonny rolls out of bed and heads to the bathroom to throw the condom out and clean up.

“Maybe we should go out on a date,” Patrick suggests.

“What?” Jonny asks, poking his head out of the bathroom.

“I said maybe we should go out? On a date?”

Jonny laughs. “That wouldn’t work.”

“Why not?” Patrick asks, sitting up in bed. “I like you.”

Jonny smiles at him from where he’s leaning against the wall by the bathroom. “I like you too, duh. But what happens in the offseason? Or if someone finds out? It’s just too complicated because of our jobs. Besides, you say you like me now, but that’ll change once we start winning and herds of girls come your way.”

“Herds?” Patrick asks, raising an eyebrow. “And that’s not true, no one has anything on Jonathan Toews.”

Jonny rolls his eyes and goes back in the bathroom. Patrick gets up and follows him. “What’ll it take to convince you?”

“A thousand points,” Jonny says, laughing. He turns on the sink and washes his face.

“What?”

“I’ll go on a date with you when you get a thousand points in the NHL.”

Patrick rolls his eyes. “I’m being serious.”

“So am I,” Jonny says. He grabs a hand towel and dries his face. “We’re too young right now to risk it. You mean a lot to me, I don’t want to lose our friendship over a stupid break up.”

Patrick crosses his arms across his chest. “Who says we’re going to break up?”

“We’re playing here forever aren’t we?”

“Well, yeah but-”

“So it’s bound to end.”

“That’s a negative way to look at it.”

“It’s a realistic way to look at it,” Jonny says. “It’ll end one day and it’ll fucking suck, Patrick. I’m not saying never, I’m just saying-”

“When I score a thousand points? Who even says I will?”

Jonny gives him a look. “Of course you will.”

Nothing makes Patrick blush more than when Jonny compliments his hockey. “Okay, but at the pace I’m going, I’ll be like thirty-five.”

“So do it quicker.”

***

Patrick hits two hundred points partway through the next season.

He skates back to the bench after his goal and plops down next to Jonny. “Two hundred,” he says grinning.

Jonny laughs. “Eight hundred more to go?”

Patrick pouts.

***

Patrick scores the OT goal that wins them the Stanley Cup. The whole night is a blur but at some point he ends up in a bar’s bathroom stall making out with Jonny. They haven’t hooked up since Jonny demanded Patrick score a thousand points for his heart.

Jonny bites down on Patrick’s bottom lip and tugs. “You scored the Cup winning goal, Patrick.”

“That get you hot?” Patrick asks, slamming his crotch against Jonny's.

“Fuck yeah,” Jonny says, panting into his mouth.

“Go out with me then,” Patrick says.

“You don’t have a thousand points yet,” Jonny says.

“But I have a Cup!” Patrick exclaims.

“The deal was a thousand points.”

“There was no deal. You were mean to me and demanded I score a thousand points just for a fucking date with you,” Patrick says, annoyed.

Jonny smiles and kisses him softly. “Am I not worth it?”

Patrick sighs and kisses him back.

***

A few years later, they win their second Stanley Cup in Boston and Patrick’s almost at five hundred points. 

Sharpy’s hosting a barbecue the day before the annual Blackhawks Convention. Jonny waltz into the kitchen as Patrick’s digging around the pantry for food.

“There’s food outside,” Jonny says from behind him.

“Not junk food,” Patrick says, grabbing a box of cookies that were pushed to the back of the shelf. He opens the box and pops one into his mouth, turning around and looking at Jonny. He looks good, he’s tan thanks to the summer sun and smiling brightly at Patrick. 

“Don’t hog them,” Jonny says, walking over and grabbing the box out of Patrick’s hands.

Patrick lets his eyes linger on Jonny's broad tan shoulders and sighs. “How about we agree on five hundred points instead?”

Jonny grins at him. “Why did I have a feeling you were going to say that?”

“We’re twenty-five, I think that’s old enough to date and be mature about it.”

“ _We’re_ twenty-five?” Jonny asks, popping a cookie into his mouth. “You’re still twenty-four.”

Patrick perks up. “So when I turn twenty-five we can date?”

Jonny shakes his head. “I can’t believe you still like me. It’s been years.”

Patrick bites his bottom lip. “Me neither, you’re an ass.”

“Thousand points, Patrick,” Jonny says, retreating to the backyard with the cookies. “Nothing less!”

***

Patrick’s twenty-six when they win their third cup in six years.

He’s alone in the training room with Jonny ahead of game six of the final.

“If we win tonight, go out with me?” Patrick asks before chugging some water.

“Still haven’t forgotten?” Jonny asks as he settles down on the stationary bike.

Patrick’s a little hurt he’d ask that. “Did you?”

“Kinda.” Jonny shrugs. “Look, I can’t. I’m seeing someone.”

“You have a girlfriend?” Patrick asks, shocked. Jonny’s never mentioned anyone recently.

“Boyfriend actually, and no. Not officially, but I do plan on asking him soon.”

Q pokes his head into the room and asks Jonny to see him in the office to go over a few things before the game. Jonny nods and follows him out. 

A few hours later, Patrick’s elated as he’s holding the cup for the third time. He’s holding it up with Jonny and it dawns on him that he has to get over Jonny. If Jonny really did like him, he would have fought for him, he would have given into Patrick by now. Patrick isn’t upset or mad at Jonny for dating someone else, he’s done it over the years too, but holding on to his feelings for the guy won’t end well. Especially when Patrick isn’t sure Jonny’s holding on to his feelings for him. 

***

Patrick finishes his twelfth season in the NHL with 938 career points. The team finishes the season on the road in Nashville with a loss, six points out of a wildcard spot. Everyone’s dejected in the locker room afterwards, annoyed that they didn't finish the year with a win.

Patrick’s decompressing at his stall when Stromer walks by. “Sixty-two points until you hit a thousand.”

Patrick had honestly forgotten this past season how close he was to a thousand points. He locked his feelings for Jonny away in a box away years ago. When he sees Jonny these days, he feels warmth and a sense of comfort which will never go away, but he gave up on getting a chance to be with him a while ago. He thinks Jonny probably did too, but he wants to be sure.

“You hear that, Jonny?” Patrick asks from across the locker room. 

Jonny looks up and raises an eyebrow. 

“I’m sixty-two points away from hitting a thousand.”

Jonny laughs. “Are you trying to rub it in because I’m only at 755?”

“Only?” Caggs whispers with wide eyes from the stall next to Patrick.

Patrick shakes his head. “No, just stating a fact, I guess.”

“You’ll get it next year.” Jonny smiles at him. “Can’t believe how old we’re getting.”

Patrick stares at him, realizing painfully that Jonny doesn’t remember their deal. Either that or he’s hoping Patrick doesn’t remember.

Patrick used to dream about getting a thousand points and what it would feel like to finally be with Jonny. He got over that dream the last few years, but he thought maybe there was still a chance. At least now he has his answers and there’s no more wondering.

***

Jonny’s aware Patrick’s family and friends are all at the Blackhawks game in Toronto in hopes of seeing him get his thousandth point. The game starts out fast and fun, Hawks scoring two goals pretty quickly. 

Patrick gets his 999th on an assist on Saader’s goal in the first period. When Patrick sits down next to Jonny on the bench after the goal, Jonny tells him, “One more! One more!”

Patrick’s grinning, tongue poking out between his teeth. “Fuck yeah.”

Jonny waits in anticipation on the bench for every shift Patrick takes. 

They’re winning 4-1 at the start of the third. Colliton’s double shifting Patrick on Jonny's line and the second to get him his thousandth point. 

Halfway through the period, Jonny lifts Matthews’ stick and pulls the puck from him. He flicks his head up and see’s Patrick hovering in the neutral zone with no one defending him. Jonny takes a few short strides before passing it down the ice to Patrick who takes off. He’s on a breakaway, just Patrick and the goalie. Jonny skates after him because he knows, he knows this is it. 

Patrick backhands it on the right side of Anderson and scores. Jonny slams into Patrick and wraps his arms around him. “You fucking did it, bud.” The rest of the guys that were on the ice are crowding them, shouting and screaming at Patrick. Jonny’s heart soars seeing Patrick this happy.

Patrick’s goal ends up being the last one. After the game, everyone’s in great spirits in the locker room. They’re now four points out of the playoffs and Patrick just got his thousandth point, there’s a lot to be happy about. 

They don’t get to go out to any bars since they have to fly home for their game the next day. The team arrives in Chicago in the middle of the night, groggy and quiet. 

Jonny catches up with Patrick as everyone de-boards the plane. “Mind if I come over tonight?”

“What?” Patrick asks, confused.

“Can I come over for a bit? Unless you’re going straight to sleep in which case I can-”

Patrick shakes his head. “Nah, come over.”

Jonny follows him home. His palms are sweating on the drive over and his nerves are shot to hell.

Patrick gives him a Gatorade when he enters the condo. They sit down on the couch and talk about the Toronto game and the impending Jets game. After a while, Jonny looks over at him and says, “You know why I’m here.”

Patrick shrugs, clearly being coy. 

“A thousand points. A thousand fucking points, Patrick.”

“Oh, so you remember?” Patrick asks, annoyed. “You made it seem like you didn’t care. Kept brushing me off when I would bring it up.”

Jonny sighs. “Because I wanted to wait. And when you brought it up last year, it was in front of the whole team. What did you want me to say? Yeah, I can't fucking wait to date you. You didn't mention it all this year though. Why not?”

“Because I thought it was your dumb way of rejecting me,” Patrick says. “Sometimes you’re too nice for your own good.”

Jonny reaches over and takes Patrick’s hand in his. “I knew the moment we skated together during the Hawks’ prospect camp how much you would mean to me, and I don’t mean in just hockey.”

Patrick fights a smile as he whispers, “Me too.”

“I think we were destined for each other,” Jonny says. “I know it sounds crazy but it’s you, y’know? It’s always going to be you.”

“So why make me wait? What was the point of all of this?” Patrick asks, placing his other hand on top of Jonny’s. 

“I knew how much it meant to you to do well in the league. You had a lot stacked against you and you wanted to prove everyone wrong. I didn’t want to be a distraction or get in the way of everything I knew you could achieve. I figured a thousand points would be a good benchmark, that would mean we would have been old enough to have likely won a cup by then. I didn’t realize it would be three though.”

Patrick groans. “I guess you were right to say we should wait. If we dated back then, it probably would’ve ended in chaos. I was too immature to understand the severity of what us being together would mean. And if that did distract me from hockey, I would’ve resented you.”

Jonny smiles. “I just had to motivate you.”

They’re quiet for a minute before Patrick says, “I can’t believe you assisted on it.”

Jonny laughs. “You couldn’t write it better.”

Patrick shuffles closer and straddles Jonny's lap. He wraps his arms around Jonny’s neck while Jonny’s hands grip Patrick’s hips. Patrick leans down and gently kisses him.

“I missed this,” Patrick says. 

Jonny cups Patrick’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Patrick whispers. He kisses him again, hungrily this time. He reaches for Jonny’s belt, but Jonny stops him. 

“I don’t have sex before the third date,” Jonny says pushing him off his lap.

Patrick groans. “Good thing you owe me a date then.”

Jonny smiles. “Wanna go see a movie on Monday? I can make dinner after?”

Patrick leans over and kisses him chastely. “Sounds perfect.”

“Great. Thirteen years in the making,” Jonny says, kissing him back.

“You’re not really going to make me wait for our third date to have sex are you?” Patrick asks, pouting. 

“Of course not.” Jonny laughs. “Take off your clothes and get in bed, Patrick.”

Patrick scrambles to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://live-in-fury.tumblr.com/)


End file.
